For example, JP-A-2007-9829 describes a vehicle in which an intake device including a throttle body is connected to rear-side surface of a vertically-mounted engine body with an axis of a crankshaft thereof arranged in the longitudinal direction.
However, in the above-mentioned vehicle disclosed in JP-A-2007-9829, the throttle body is arranged such that an axis of an intake passage of the throttle body is inclined in the rearward and upward direction, and a height of the throttle body is elevated as an intake device extends in the rearward direction so that it is difficult to ensure a sufficient clearance between a member which is arranged above the intake device and the intake device.